An Afterthought
by blackwhiterose6
Summary: A Bday fic for Sesiryus on tumblr. Rose x Zieg, slight Shana x Dart. One Shot, a short story about Zieg and Rose in the afterlife.


An Afterthought

Disclaimer: I own nothing of legend of dragoon and make no profit from this fanfiction.

Pairing: Zieg x Rose, side: Dart x Shana

...

How many years had it been since they'd been together? Perhaps it was fate, despite that he had married Claire. Yes he had loved her, he had made a family their son Dart with her. But this, this was his true love. Rose, yes always it had been Rose. He could remember the pain of being separated from her, how he had missed her throughout the years. She had thought him dead, a cruel twist of fate. It became more and more ironic that she had traveled with his son Dart. Despite her conflicted feelings towards Dart, it was obvious who Dart had grown to love.

The irony was not lost that Dart had loved the moon child Shana, his childhood friend fraught with powers that she could not control. How Rose was the black monster, a parallel of sorts for her life. Yet Dart had remained her friend, a good heart in him above all else. Rose had often thought it impossible for him to do so, especially the way he spoke of the black monster when he first met her.

So there they stood, after their deaths together at the end. How tragic that it had to be done that way. They had both died for a reason, finally together in a final moment. That moment had spoken greatly of their fates. How they had been torn apart so long. Perhaps it was that they met each other at the wrong time, or perhaps it was simply that they were somehow now out of time. Yet their souls made time, together after it all.

It seemed their love was doomed from the start, yet also it seemed that their love could endure even past it all. The way they knew it would, despite marriage, a family, and a long trail of blood; the longing for one another had never left them. Zieg knew that Rose understood it all at the end, and she knew that Zieg understood their fates. In the end it was too much for their bodies, but at least they had each other after everything.

"Do you think they will prosper now?" asked Rose.

"Indeed, but the better question is, will we?" asked Zieg.

They exchanged a long look, their eyes expressing what they had each wanted to say to each other since that terrible day that they had lost each other. All the emotions, the love, the longing, the angst. It was there in their eyes, staring into an eternity of what might be bliss finally in a long string of unfortunate events. Happiness was spare in their lives, if even there at all they could not be sure. Zieg could remember the happiness he had with Claire, but compared to how he felt alongside Rose, it was nothing. Rose was his everything from the start, he had tried to move on, but it hadn't really worked. And Rose, she had suffered endless amounts of pain over the years since losing Zieg, only now it seemed that pain would finally end.

And so the two held each other, after death their souls entwined in a long embrace, a kiss shared between them for a moment, finally together for forever, they would finally be together, an afterthought in the lives of whom they had touched, but together they would embrace an eternity of love and sharing.

"Zieg?" asked Rose.

"Yes Rose?" he asked.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Every day that I lived." he spoke.

Rose smiled at him, her hand entwining with his, the two of them watched over Dart and Shana as they made a family and rebuilt their home. The world would hopefully prosper now.

"We ended a cycle of pain." said Rose.

"We did, we ended it all. For the better, now their children will live comfortable lives." said Zieg.

"Did you ever want children with me?" asked Rose.

"Always, it seems the fates however conspired against us." said Zieg.

"Indeed, I have lived through more pain, I became strong to be sure that you knew I was being strong for us both." spoke Rose.

"I wish I could have been stronger somehow for you." spoke Zieg.

"It was beyond your control, I do not regret loving you, I never will regret it." said Rose.

Zieg sighed a little, it was less complicated now, even so he was glad that she had always been so strong, it was one of the reasons he had loved her to begin with, he knew how strong she was, he knew what she felt. She knew him all the more, she knew his pain for her, his longing. Perhaps now this eternity could be better.

"What if we are reborn?" asked Rose.

"Then we will find each other again, will we not?" asked Zieg.

Rose smiled a little. "Our destinies are with each other, I so fully believe that." she said.

"As do I my love, as do I." spoke Zieg.

The two of them knew, over the years they would watch the others, until they might be needed again, but even so their souls were forever with each other. Something that could not be ignored, an invisible bond would bind them now and in the next life if they were so given one.

...

Author: Happy Bday Sesi ^^ lemme know what you think.


End file.
